happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet - Darker Times -- Chapter 24: The Deal is Done
As Mumble, Erik, Bryan and the rest of the Elephant seal population was heading toward Emperor Land, Emperor Land was not doing well. “So when do you think they'll be back?” John asked, Leaving only Patrick to answer. “Your guess is as good as mine, besides, they'll come back.” Patrick answered, only for the ship to start rumbling again. “I guess they're back.” “Yeah, and they brought friends too.” John said as they soon saw just how many Elephant seals there were, unknown to them, the Elephant seals were singing a song, it went like this: “Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' Rawhide! Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' Though the streams are swollen Keep them doggies rollin', Rawhide Rain and wind and weather Hell bent for leather Wishin' my gal was by my side All the things I'm missin' Good vittles, love and kissin' Are waiting at the end of my ride Move 'em on (Head em' up!) Head em' up (Move 'em on!) Move 'em on (Head em' up!) Rawhide! Cut 'em out (Ride 'em in!) Ride 'em in (Cut em' out!) Cut 'em out Ride 'em in, Rawhide! Keep movin', movin', movin' Though they're disaprovin' Keep them doggies movin', Rawhide Don't try to understand 'em Just rope, throw, and brand 'em Soon we'll be livin' high and wide My heart's calculatin' My true love will be waitin' Be waitin' at the end of my ride Move 'em on (Head em' up!) Head em' up (Move 'em on!) Move 'em on (Head em' up!) Rawhide! Cut em' out (Ride 'em in!) Ride 'em in (Cut em' out!) Cut em' out Ride 'em in, Rawhide! Yah! (whip crack) Move 'em on (Head em' up!) Head em' up (Move 'em on!) Move 'em on (Head em' up!) Rawhide! Cut em' out (Ride 'em in!) Ride 'em in (Cut em' out!) Cut em' out Ride 'em in, Rawhide! Rollin' rollin',rollin' Rollin' rollin' rollin' Yah! Rollin' rollin' rollin' Rollin' rollin' rollin' Rawhiiide Yah! Rawhide!” “Okay everyone, if we can keep the pace then this won't take long, everyone get ready!” Mumble shouted, Bryan however wasn't up to this sudden task. “Mumble, how's a bit of fancy dancing suppose to move this?” “With enough pressure, it should break.” Mumble replied before turning to Erik. “Are you ready son?” “I guess so. Do you think I can do it?” “I'm completely sure you can do it Erik, now take it away!” “(Erik)Lately I been, I been losing sleep Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard Said no more counting fables We'll be counting stars Yeah, we'll be counting stars (Mumble)I see this life Like a swinging vine Swing my heart across the line In my face is flashing signs Seek it out and ye shall find (Erik)Old, but I'm not that old Young, but I'm not that bold And I don't think the world is sold I'm just doing what we're told I feel something so right By doing the wrong thing And I feel something so wrong By doing the right thing I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie Everything that kills me makes me feel alive (Gloria)Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!) Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!) Said no more counting fables We'll be counting stars (Everyone)Lately we've been, we've been losing sleep (hey!) Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, we've been, we've been prayin' hard (hey!) Said no more counting fables We'll be, we'll be counting stars We feel the love And we feel it burn Down this river every turn Hope is our four letter word Make that money Watch it burn Old, but we're not that old Young, but I'm not that bold And I don't think the world is sold We're just doing what we're told (Erik)And I feel something so wrong By doing the right thing I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly (Everyone)Lately we've been, we've been losing sleep (hey!) Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, we've been, we've been prayin' hard Said no more counting fables We'll be counting stars Lately we've been, we've been losing sleep (hey!) Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, we've been, we've been prayin' hard (hey!) Said no more counting fables We'll be, we'll be counting stars Oh, oh, oh. Take that money Watch it burn Sink in the river The lessons we learned Take that money Watch it burn Sink in the river The lessons we learned Take that money Watch it burn Sink in the river The lessons we learned Take that money Watch it burn Sink in the river The lessons we learned Everything that kills us makes us more alive Lately we've been, we've been losing sleep (hey!) Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, we've been, we've been prayin' hard (hey!) Said no more counting fables We'll be counting stars Lately we've been, we've been losing sleep Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, we've been, we've been prayin' hard Said no more counting fables We'll be, we'll be counting stars Take that money Watch it burn Sink in the river The lessons we learned Take that money Watch it burn Sink in the river The lessons we learned Take that money Watch it burn Sink in the river The lessons we learned Take that money Watch it burn Sink in the river The lessons we learned” All of a sudden the bow, along with tons of snow and ice form the sides, came crashing down. Luckily no one was in range of the falling wreckage. When the dust cleared, it was very clear that there was now an exit out of Emperor Land, as the trapped penguins walked up. As everyone was now leaving, Christina greeted Mumble. “Hey there Mumble, you three were great up there. Better go and see my son now, bye for now.” Christina said as she and Seymour walked to their son Atticus. But things weren't over so easily. “Look!” One penguin shouted as the ice around the ship started to give way. Soon every Emperor, Adélie and Elephant was off the ship, and just inn time, because no sooner did they get away the ice broke, making the ship go down slightly. But with the ship suddenly doing down by one meter it broke the ice that was once the ground of Emperor Land, now it was just thin sea ice. More ice from the sides broke free as the ship was going forward. But then the ship suddenly hit what seemed to be solid ice, because the ship had started to sink from the back. Just as it was, a smaller boat came out, with John, Patrick and their father on it. They waved goodbye as they sailed off into the horizon. No sooner did they leave the ship and sunk, leaving only the bow. Which somehow managed to float. “Well, we could always stay at Nueva Adélie until Emperor Land has recovered.” Mumble suggested. With that, they started travelling to Nueva Adélie. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions